


In a Lather

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Shaving, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shave leads to something more. 19th c. rooming house AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Lather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: close shave. Inspired by _Downtime,_ by Tamara Allen, an excellent time travel m/m novel.

Merlin prepared the lather as he always did, throwing in a few magic words to make it extra special for Arthur. Arthur was his favourite mate in the rooming-house. They’d taken to shaving each other on occasion. Merlin was strangely excited by the ritual and looked forward to it with gusto.

Arthur closed the door to the W.C. and leaned against it with an enigmatic look on his face. “Hello there, Merlin. Are you ready?”

“At your service, Mr. Pendragon,” he said with a quirk of his mouth, his eyes running over Arthur’s pleasing form. Arthur’s waistcoat fitted perfectly. Arthur had already loosened his cuffs and rolled up his shirtsleeves, displaying his corded forearms. Both of them prided themselves on their independence from their families, making it on their own in a society with rigid social classes and expectations. 

“Wonderful,” Arthur said, approaching the toilet and sitting down. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” He threw a warm look at Merlin as he wrapped a towel around Arthur’s neck and chest. When he was done, Merlin took a moment to appreciate Arthur’s good looks, then pushed Arthur’s hair out of his eyes, fingers lingering in the blond locks. It was forward of him, but Arthur had already displayed tolerance of more physical intimacy than was customary. Merlin enjoyed it. He and Arthur shared an unusually close friendship, about which he had no regrets, for it brightened his every day.

“Me too,” Merlin admitted. He swirled the brush in the lather and began applying it to Arthur’s face in broad strokes of white. Arthur’s strong jaw disappeared under the foam. Merlin moved on to his neck, covering its strong lines and Adam’s apple with the shaving cream. Soon Arthur was a snowman, face white above his pale blue shirt. Only his blond hair and bright blue eyes detracted from the image. 

“Mmmm,” Arthur murmured as Merlin applied the last of the warm lather, lashes lowering.

“Go ahead, Arthur, take it easy. You’ve had a long week,” Merlin said softly, wanting Arthur to take full advantage of this rare moment of relaxation. He picked up the razor, finely honed to a sharp edge, and began to pull it down Arthur’s cheek, revealing bare, smooth skin beneath. 

“I love doing this,” Merlin said, finishing one cheek and starting on the next. “Seeing you come in here with scruff on your face and shaving it all off so you’re clean and smooth. It’s satisfying.”

“You missed your calling, Merlin. Would you trade all those hours in the dusty museum vaults?”

“Never. I just like doing it for you.”

Arthur grinned at him, his face half snowy white and half clean, pink skin. Merlin ventured to touch Arthur’s knee with the side of his leg. Arthur didn’t move away, so he kept it there. Then he moved on to the other side of Arthur’s face. The whole time their legs touching in that one spot. The heat that spread through Merlin’s body from that small bit of contact was distracting. It was an effort to concentrate on the task of shaving.

Within a few moments, Merlin had finished the other side of Arthur’s face. His fingers traced Arthur’s jaw to assess his work. “There we go,” he said. “Much better.” 

His eyes caught Arthur’s and held. His fingers were still touching Arthur’s face. He couldn’t let go and he couldn’t look away. Arthur’s hand came up to circle his wrist, holding it in place.

Merlin leaned in and pressed his lips to Arthur’s, a gentle smudge of a touch. He could hear Arthur’s slight intake of breath as their mouths met. Merlin pulled back to look at Arthur’s reaction, fearful but somehow knowing it was all right.

Arthur looked at him intently, then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to kiss him hard. 

_Yes,_ Merlin thought.


End file.
